


bewitched!

by btchbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Magic, Elves, Familiars, Forest Sprites, Immortality, Light Angst, Witches, flirty spellcasting, slowburn, witchy!hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btchbaby/pseuds/btchbaby
Summary: Donghyuck had seen years of humanity pass him by. Watch them grow and develop and evolve. Saw the worst of some. The best in others. But he had never,nevermet a human so.. Infuriating? Stupid?Attractive?He didn't know, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try and find out why.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck almost murders mark with a bucket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this concept running around my head for months now, and im glad i finally got a chance to share it with others :))

Mark was _positive_ they had seen this same tree, three times already.

He was also dead set on not admitting to the predicament he had led his friends into, not wanting to stir up any panic. They had no cell reception and the possibilities were endless to how dangerous this forest could be at night if they were completely, utterly, _truly-_

"We're lost," Jisung flatly stated from where he had been lagging behind the others, stopping his pace completely. 

The three others halted in their tracks as well, to acknowledge that the youngest had spoken, but not wanting to admit that he was right. A beat passed before the hoot of an owl called out from overhead. Jisung flinched violently at the noise and grabbed onto Jaemin's arm. The latter shielded him protectively. Standing next to them, Jeno rose a brow and shined his flashlight up into the dense ceiling of trees, looking for the winged beast. 

"Yeah, I feel like we've been walking in circles for a while now," Jeno agreed. 

Mark's face drained of color when the reality of the situation started to truly settle in. "Uh, okay, this is-" he shined his own flashlight onto a map of the hiking trails that they were meant to be following originally, "This is fine. We're um," he squinted at one of the red lines that ran through the page, "not far from the path that would take us to one of the park ranger offices. We could ask for help there." 

"And explain that we broke the rules even though we were specifically told not to stray from the trails?" Jisung crossed his arms. Jaemin mumbled under his breath with a smirk, "Better then getting eaten by a bear."

"There's no b-" 

Jeno cut in with a loud noise, something akin to a bewildered dog. He reached forward and grabbed onto the map, turning it over in Mark's hands to reveal that their eldest had been holding it upside down this whole time. Mark simply stared in horror at his own hands and formed an 'o' shape with his mouth. Jaemin, pink hair turned silver in the moonlight, cackled into the night. 

Jisung pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a breathy exhale, "This can not be happening." 

The group of four boys had been planning this camping trip since April. Between studying for exams and working part time jobs they each pitched in and saved up enough to drive out towards the mountains, renting a lakeside cabin for a golden week in the middle of May after exams. They were all attending the same university, excluding Jisung who was still in highschool and was only there after some convincing and possible blackmail to his older brother, and was now regretting that he threatened to break Mark's entire collection of Justin Bieber CD's from 2012. Mark, who was now responsible for a majority of the planning and the activities that they would be participating in over the course of their vacation. Today was supposed to be their hiking day. They all collectively agreed on trails being for cowards and headed down to the waterfalls that were fenced off from campers who could still take a decent postcard worthy photo, but only from a distance. It was fairly easy walking around the fence and entering the woods that separated the trail and the rocky banks. But instead of the watery tourist attraction that was illustrated so graciously onto the pamphlet the map was on, they could only see an ocean of trees in every direction. Soon the sun had set below the horizon, along with Jisung’s confidence that they were going to make it out of this forest alive. 

Mark let out a determined huff, “Okay. I think I know where we are now- Jesus-,” he frantically waved a hand in front of him when Jaemin shined the light directly onto his face. He immediately lowered it, smiling brightly in apology. With a sigh, the eldest continued, “I think we must've gone in the opposite direction of the river.”

“No shit,” Jisung pointed out. 

“ _Language_.”

“Uh, guys? Shush for a moment.” Jeno, who had been quietly observing their surroundings, tried to refocus their attention to the sudden cracking sounds of twigs being stepped on. 

It took a moment for them to realize none of them were moving and took even less for Jaemin and Jisung to jump closer to the others, whispering profanities and pleas for them to not be eaten. They all bundled together tightly with their backs facing each other. With each crunch of leaves they turned and flashed their lights at the noise, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever night terror was harassing them. They would only see the quick rustle of a bush or tree limb, the creature dashing away before they can see it. The pauses between each sound grew shorter, more frantic and wild, and definitely closer than it had been before. They held onto one another tighter, holding their breaths. Scared. But determined to stand their ground and protect each other. 

The sounds of footfalls ceased. Silence rang out into the night, every one refusing to exhale. Even the low hum of cicadas gave way to the quiet. The rational parts of Mark’s brain informed him that they were in the woods, one full of several harmless creatures that were probably surrounding them the entire time they've been walking. The other side of his mind ruled over when one last snap of a twig came from directly in front of him. Jeno’s flashlight moved to the sound as if on cue, and lit up the spot. 

There, sitting patiently was a fox. Its bright red fur like embers against the greenery, its posture against the light sending large shadows onto the backdrop of trees, making it seem larger and more terrifying than in actuality. It stared at the boys, tail flickering to tuck in near its paws. The boys stared back to be met by the fire that danced within the creature’s eyes: piercing, observing, seeming to judge them, almost in amusement. A long moment passed just like that, where they were all frozen in time, staring. Finally, the fox carefully rose to a standing position, still holding eye contact, then with another flick of its bushy tail, calmly turned back into a grove of trees that revealed a path none of them could recall seeing before, and disappeared. 

The cicadas’ song poured back into the night, and they all let out the breath they had been holding. They turned towards each other to confirm that what they had just witnessed was real. Mark was running anxious fingers through his dark hair. Jisung was too afraid to move. 

Jisung gasped out, “I nearly shitted,” at the same time Mark said, “What the heck just happened?” 

“Call me crazy, but I think they wanted us to follow,” Jaemin suggested. 

“Who?” Jeno inquired, not sounding far off like the owl from earlier. 

“The fox.” 

“You're crazy,” the youngest cut in. 

The pink haired turned the light to the grove of trees the creature had vanished into, “That path looks pretty man-made to me, could lead us out of here.” 

The way the trees bent to create an arch shape at the entrance to the trail looked far from man-made in Mark’s humble opinion, but he decided to keep that to himself as the trail could possibly be one of the many on the map that would lead them to shelter. He would take this over aimlessly going back into the forest and being greeted by the same tree for the nth time any day. 

“Alright let’s just see where it leads and we can watch out for any familiar terrain,” he took the lead once again when no one had any protests, and marched ahead with the others trailing after. 

As soon as they stepped foot past the archway of trees, the air seemed to subtlety change. It wasn't too noticeable, but none of them could deny the goosebumps that covered their arms when they walked in. It was almost a similar feeling to walking out into the chilly winter air after being warm inside of your home next to the fireplace. Or a feeling like being unexpectedly called on during class, where your blood would run cold and all unwanted eyes turn to you. The trees were both watching, and embracing them into this new area. Mark shuddered and held himself close, despite the summer heat, and trekked on. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Further down the path, a chain reaction was set off at the arrival of the young men. It started out with an amber glow, a single wisp of light that blinked into existence near the roots that stuck out of the ground from an ancient oak. It flickered for a moment, too small to catch the attention of the passers but enough to trigger several other wisps of light into the dark of the forest, engulfing the ceiling of trees in a soft burst of honey orange. Jisung let out an involuntary gasp, “ _Woah_ ,” the same beat Jaemin went, “Wow.” They each turned their flashlights off and tucked them into a side pouch in Mark’s oversized backpack. 

“Fireflies?” Mark suggests. 

Jeno rose a brow at the other, “Those are some bright ass fireflies.”

The eldest gave him a look and he sighed, “Yeah, maybe. Probably just fireflies.” 

Mark was too tired to delve into the science behind the strange lights, and chose to just stand and gape at them. He thought them beautiful, warmth that filled the dark sky with a pool of suns. He surprisingly wasn't afraid of them either. They reminded him of a childhood memory that he couldn't quite recall, but could recall the cozy feelings that spread through his heart at the thought of it. The others too, had fascinated expressions painted on their faces. 

“Hey guys, look! There’s more over here.” Mark’s younger brother hastily crouched down at a ledge, before sliding down while holding onto the exposed roots of trees, and out into the patch of grass below that was completely lit up by the orbs of light. 

“Jisung wait-” Mark went down after him, “be careful.” 

All four of them were now standing in a patch of grass that was surrounded by light covered trees. Beyond that was a small creek that was less lit up, and ran downhill. 

“We need to stick to the path,” The dark haired scolded. 

“Sure, but doesn't this feel kinda like we were meant to be here? Like something wants us to be here,” the younger argued back. 

“I kinda don't trust it,” Jeno pitched in. 

Jaemin turned to the other, “They're pretty though, don't you think? Magical even,” his eyes sparkling. 

“Can you imagine if it is magic though? That would be so cool,” Jisung added. 

Mark couldn't deny the feeling that something was drawing him to this place. That the forest seemed to watch them, never taking its eyes off.

The full moon reflected in the creek. Alluring. While the others were busy discussing the possibilities, he stepped away, following down the stream, and the few orbs of light that danced around the surface of it. When the voices of his friends grew distant, a soft splashing sound could be heard, and the dark haired could make out the figure of someone standing in the water, a few orbs gathered around them. Mark’s breath hitched at the presence of a stranger, the better part of him trying to convince him to turn back, but he walked closer. It was a boy holding a bucket to the water. Mark couldn't see much of his face, only where the lights cast a golden glow onto sun-kissed skin. His gaze: focused. And back hunched over, allowing sandy waves of hair to fall into his face. He was dressed in an elegant white cloth, a cotton nightgown that he held the bottom in a fist to keep it from getting wet, and revealing the tanned skin of his legs. Mark flicked his gaze back up when he realized he had been ogling, only to be met with a pair of liquid gold eyes. 

“Uh,” he said intelligently. 

“And what do you think you are doing in my forest,” the boy’s voice echoed around the space, task ignored and standing full to give the other all of his attention. His face was now on full display, a guarded expression painted along his soft features. His golden eyes peeked out from long dark eyelashes, casting down on rounded cheeks. His lips were heart-shaped and plump. He was definitely gorgeous, and with the amber lights he positively _glowed_. It may have been nighttime, but Mark had never felt this close to the sun before. 

“Say something,” He spoke up again, “I can and will pummel you to death with this bucket.” 

Mark somehow didn't doubt the boy for a second. He quickly scrambled to come up with a sentence, “Oh, well um. Sorry, did you say _your_ forest?”

“My forest,” the other repeated. 

To say he was confused would be an understatement. This forest had to be part of the camping ground area, if the trail they had been following had been any indicator. For a brief moment of panic Mark considered that they had travelled so far from the campsite they had stumbled upon someone else’s private property. His spiral of thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps walking up from behind him. He turned from the mysterious boy to see that his friends had caught up to him and were all giving him and the stranger questionable looks. 

“Dude, why’re you dressed like a grandma. From like, the 17th century or something?” Jisung blurted. Jaemin slapped his arm while Mark shot him a look. 

To Mark’s surprise, the boy standing in the water’s eyes widened for a moment and cheeks colored. He huffed out a breath before starting to tredge towards the bank and pull himself out of the water. Mark watched as he quietly sat the bucket down and picked up a pair of long boots that had been set aside and pulled them on. The stranger grabbed what looked like an unlit lantern in one hand. 

He cleared his throat, “I suppose you boys weren't meaning to enter here, not with any grim intentions anyways, otherwise the sprites wouldn't have taken such a liking to you,” he reached out towards the tree tops, catching a few of the lights and gathering them into the glass lantern. 

There was a lot to unpack and to question in those words, but thankfully, Jaemin spoke up, “We certainly didn't mean to be out here, no. We're lost?” He gave Mark a look to continue. 

“Yeah um, we kinda don't know where we are right now? And it's gotten pretty dark out. Do you happen to know of any places around here we could spend the night at?” He fiddled with straps of his bag. 

The boy looked Mark up and down before sighing and flicking his wrist in a motion to tell the others to follow. He bounced ahead, grabbing the bucket and walking down stream. Jisung quickly followed and Mark chased after him. Before Jeno walked along with the rest of them, he reached out and gathered one of the lights into his hand, then tucked it behind Jaemin’s ear as if it were a flower. “Pretty,” he whispered and the other beamed at him. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

“Ah Hyuckie! Did you get my lunar tadpole- oh!?” A cheery voice hollered down from the top of the staircase as soon as the group made their way into the house, cutting off abruptly at the sight and letting out a high pitched squeak. 

The walk back had been fairly short. The strange boy having trekked the way as if he walked through the area a million times over and knew it like the back of his hand. They made small conversation all the while, exchanging names so they weren't complete strangers. (“Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung? That's a lot of ‘J’s’. Sure your name isn’t _Jark_?” He had teased Mark earlier, insisting that that would complete the poetic rhythm of their group. _Whatever that was supposed to mean._ ) Donghyuck’s house had been a tall, hidden cottage deeper into the forest. The dark grey stone walls chipped and weathered, and an array of flowers planted out front, several hanging from window seals and ivies climbed up the walls. Lush plants wildly overgrown and swallowed up the sides of it, claiming it as part of the earth. Through the front door, the entryway was impossibly larger, it too, was overflowing with plants, some hanging from the high ceiling. Large bookshelves outlined the walls filled with several glass bottles, strange knickknacks and of course, books. Ones marked in mystical symbols and foriegn languages Mark didn't recognize. To the side, a winding staircase flowed down, and an incredulous boy with it. 

“Please don't tell me you're letting in strays again,” The new voice asked accusedly to Donghyuck, “You know what happened with the last one.” 

“Relax Lele, they're human. No foul intentions either. The sprites quite liked them, actually. They got lost I believe?” The golden boy replied casually, giving Mark even more questions to ask. _Humans?_ He was starting to consider that he might’ve passed out from fatigue during their hike and was now dreaming of ridiculous things, but the others seemed to also be in a confused daze. It was possible his mind was coming up with that too. He felt an oncoming headache forming. 

“So they just happen to find and open a whole portal without any magic?” The younger boy, _Lele_ he overheard, lifted a brow in disbelief. Mark could now study the other’s appearance, startling when he noticed the inhuman point at the tip of his ears, peeking out from messy, mint-colored hair. 

Donghyuck paused for a moment, seeming to consider his words, then he gasped, the same time the other’s eyes grew large as if they both had a realization at the same time. “That _rat_. Ugh, I'll deal with him later,” he shoved the bucket into Lele’s arms and then spun around on his heel, clapping his hands together, “Alright. You guys must be tired, right? How about I show you to the guest rooms, then?” He walked under the staircase and led the group out into an open common room, and quickly turned a left into a dimly lit hall. 

Jisung lagged behind the group to quietly approach the green haired boy who was still standing there with the bucket, “Are those, like real?” He gazed at the other’s sharp ears while rubbing the skin of his own rounded ones. The boy blushed, taken aback, and cupped a hand to hide the ear that was being observed, and then hesitantly nodded. Jisung smiled excitedly and said all in one breath, “That's like, _really cool_ , actually,” and then left him standing there to catch up with his friends. 

“Bathroom’s to your right, and in here,” Donghyuck opened a dark wooden door, “And there,” he gestured to another identical door across the hall, “Are beds big enough to fit two. I hope none of you mind sharing? Otherwise I guess you could take a loveseat in the study, I'll have to show you to those as well-” 

“No, that's quite alright. Thank you. You've done more than enough already, really,” Mark smiled at him, despite the exhaustion, to hopefully show his gratitude. 

For a brief moment a pained expression crossed Donghyuck’s face that caught Mark off guard but it quickly was replaced by the other’s warm smile, “Yeah okay, let me know if any of you need anything?” He didn't wait for a reply before walking off and leaving the guests to their rooms. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

“You haven't told them yet, have you?” Chenle sat on a barstool next to the granite countertop of a kitchen island. Across from him, was Donghyuck, who flinched and bit his lip, looking impossibly guilty while he poured him and himself cups of pomegranate tea, “No,” he admitted. 

“Why not?”

“I don't know,” He took a sip from his mug, “They seemed tired. I figured I should let them get their rest first.”

Donghyuck drew his brows together when the younger laughed, “What? What is it?” 

“Nothing. Just remembered how considerate you could be sometimes,” He sipped at his own mug, “Promise me you'll tell them soon though?”

With a sigh Donghyuck had no other choice but to promise. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Mark and Jisung took the bedroom on the right while Jeno and Jaemin took the one across from it, silently agreeing that Mark should stay close to his younger brother in case Donghyuck turned out to be an axe murderer or something. Before Mark entered his room he quickly stopped Jaemin in the hall. 

“Hey, how exactly are you so calm about all of this? And Jeno too?” 

The other shrugged and quipped, “Well for Jeno, I'm pretty sure he’s been sleepwalking since we entered the house. He left consciousness somewhere around there I believe,” He looked through the doorway to see the before mentioned boy sprawled out onto the bed, completely knocked out, “And for myself,” he waved a hand around in thought, “I've convinced myself that this is all just a dream and the sooner I fall asleep the faster I'll wake up back in the cabin. So Goodnight, Mark.” And then he gleefully turned into the room and shut the door behind him. 

_A dream, huh?_ Mark wanted to believe that he was asleep right now. That all this about magic and foxes and being something other than human was just the works of his active imagination. But he was sure that the boy he had met standing underneath the pale moonlight, radiating with several shades of summer, was very much real. He wanted him to be real. He entered his room and carefully sat down next to Jisung, who was already curled up into a tight ball and snoring, and pulled himself under the silken covers. If all of this were real, he would be leaving tomorrow. Back to the cabins where he could forget this place ever existed. He wondered if he'd ever see the boy again. 

The faintest echo of a lullaby began to play, coming from the room up above. A soft melody that wrapped around his soul with warmth. With that, he lowered his head onto the pillow, and closed his eyes, letting the fatigue finally wash over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ questions?](https://curiouscat.qa/robotwow_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation over breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //small blood warning!! its nothing major but pls still be careful if ur sensitive to that sort of thing!!

The first sensation that hit Mark was the sickly sweet smell of maple. 

The corner of his lips curled up at the idea that Jaemin was probably downstairs making pancakes. He turned over onto his back and stretched his limbs, listening to the satisfying crackle and pop of joints. He groggily peeled his eyes open, making out the blurry colors of the chandelier hanging above. 

_Wait._

He jolted up into a sitting position, banging his head against the wooden headboard behind him in his haste. “Shit- Fuck-” he hissed, cradled his head and frantically wiggled around in the sheets underneath him. An ill fated bruise will surely form in the next couple of minutes. 

The memories of The Long Night explained why he was in an unfamiliar room. _So it wasn't a dream._ He was kind of looking forward to the kayaking his friends had planned for this morning but then remembered golden skin and a smile full of summer. 

A soft knock came from the doorframe to the room and there stood a blur of green and two pointed ears and Mark startled so badly he nearly banged his head a second time.

“Ah,” The other boy waved his arms around in a fit of worry, “I'm so sorry I should've- uh. Are- Are you okay?” 

“Yes. Yeah, I'm okay,” Mark rubbed his face and climbed out of the bed. 

“Okay,” the younger immediately brightened up, flashing him a toothy grin, “Good. You should come join us for breakfast,” He began to walk out of the room before he halted and bounced back, “Oh yeah! The name’s Chenle by the way. I don't think I got a chance to say hello earlier? Anyways, pancakes.” Then the young boy, Chenle, quickly made his exit. 

Mark didn't get a chance to ask where the kitchen was. The other failed to mention that before he rushed away, but he figured he could just follow the sweet smell and the faint sounds of conversation. He was only _mildy_ upset his friends decided to not wake him up and have breakfast without him. Okay, maybe it was a little _more_ than mild, since his stomach twisted in hunger. He didn't get a chance to eat dinner last night. But he figured that the others noticed he was finally getting a decent amount of rest, which was a rare sight, and let him sleep in. For that he was grateful. 

Before he headed out, he noticed his reflection in a large mirror that was standing in the corner of the room. He scrambled to fix his hair as much as possible but figured it was no use trying to tame that beast. He didn't want to dwell on it too much or he’d become self conscious. 

He wanted to slap himself when he realized he had slept with his contacts in but was relieved they weren't irritating him too badly. Locating the bag he had hastily thrown up against the nightstand last night, he rummaged through and took his contacts out, then looked for the glasses he knew were buried somewhere deep within the clutter. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and with the silver frames now perched on his nose, he entered the hallway. The end of the hall led to the large open common room he remembered briefly walking through the night prior, and there he spotted double french doors on the far wall. He could see his friends sitting on barstools through the glass. Once he was through the doors he noticed Donghyuck and Chenle talking animatedly to the others from the other side of the kitchen island, fully invested with whatever conversation they were having. 

“No seriously. You _what!?_ ,” he heard Donghyuck gasp at Jisung, pointing an accusing forkful of pancake in his direction. 

“I just told him I thought they were cool,” the younger responded. Chenle, standing to the side of Donghyuck, had his face buried in his hands, tips of his pointed ears blushing red. 

The golden boy belted out in sudden laughter, hitting the countertop like it could support his hysteria. “And he _didn’t_ kill you? Oh my god. _Everyone_ knows not to mention them.” He wiped a few tears from the corners of his eyes, “Last time a kid had went and pointed out his ears, not because they were bigger than most elves’, which they definitely are, but because there was a leaf stuck on it- and this kid,” he pointed a thumb to Chenle, who had now moved his hands down so he could send a deadly glare at the other, which only made Donghyuck want to laugh more, “This _kid_ , and I'm dead serious, _kicked_ him in the shin before he could even finish his sentence.”

“ _Really?_ ,” Jaemin smiled at Chenle in an incredulous manner, who admitted, “I thought he was going to make fun of me.” 

“Oh yeah totally, and then it turned into this big brawl- well not really. They were just snot nosed children at the time, but you get the point,” Donghyuck finished off his story with a stab into the stack of pancakes in front of him, taking a proud bite, “I'm just really surprised he didn't punch you in the face as soon as you pointed them out. But since you called them _cool_ , I'm sure he'll let that go to his head.”

“I swear, Hyuckie, one day _you_ will be the one to get punched,” despite trying his best to sound threatening, the green haired boy struggled when his face was bright pink. 

“I'm sorry. Did you say _elves_?” Mark finally cut in from where he had been standing awkwardly by the doors. 

All eyes turned to him at once, and he yet again felt like he was in a class; everyone looking at him after being called on by a teacher. But he guesses that in this scenario, he technically called on himself. 

“Oh. You're finally awake,” Jisung patted the empty barstool between him and Jaemin, “I saved you a seat.”

The older brother raised his brows, eyes flashing wildly, “Elves??” 

“Yeah, Chenle’s an elf. C’mon Mark, get with the times! Have a pancake.” Jaemin lifted one with his fork, and the older watched it slowly droop back down onto the plate from being too heavy with syrup. 

Jeno winced at the sad plop sound it made when it fell, sliding over a plate that had been set aside for Mark, “Here. I made sure they didn't completely ruin yours with maple. Wait- Are those your _glasses?_ ” 

“Thanks,” he sat down, “And yeah? What about them?” 

“Well how'd you get them? You weren't wearing them last night.” 

“They were in my bag-” 

“You brought your _glasses_ with you in your _hiking bag_?” Jisung pitched in, too good an opportunity to make fun of his brother for him to pass up. 

“Yeah? Emergencies can happen.” 

Jisung squeaked, “EMER-” 

“What _else_ do you got in there?” Jaemin joined in. 

“Uh, I'm not sure-” He pulled the bag off his shoulder and rummaged through,”Like my journal, the flashlights, vitamins- oh I was looking for that toothbrush actually.” 

“Incredible.” Jeno shook his head. 

He discarded the bag for the pancakes on the counter. He brought a forkful to his lips before remembering the campsite and asking, “Hey does anyone have the time?” 

“Phone’s dead. What do you need it for?” Jaemin had slipped his phone out of his track shorts’ pocket. 

“Figured if we head out now, we might still be able to go kayaking.”

An unexpected crash came from across the kitchen near the sink, Mark abandoned his bite of pancake at the sight of Donghyuck standing over shattered glass. He hadn't even noticed that the boy had left the counter to clean his own plate, too caught up in the conversation to realize that the other had been unusually quiet as soon as he made his presence known. Chenle was leaning against the sink, tapping his fingers anxiously on the marble. 

“Is everything alright?” Jeno furrowed his brows in worry. 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Donghyuck smiled reassuringly, tucked his nightgown under his legs and crouched down to pick up the glass shards with shaky hands. He hissed in pain when he accidentally cut his palm open in his rush. Mark nearly knocked over the barstool standing up, not sure what he could do once he saw the blood starting to pool from the wound. 

“ _Geez,_ Hyuck,” The green haired boy had grabbed a rag hanging from a cabinet and was wrapping it around his hand, pulling him up onto his feet, “Here. How about you go take care of this? I can clean this up,” Chenle looked into his friend’s eyes earnestly and wise beyond his years. 

Donghyuck let out all in one breath, “Okay, thank you,” and then exited the kitchen into a side room with the rag clutched in his hand. 

Mark sat back down and watched the boy leave. _It was just a simple mistake. Just a slip of the hand. An unfortunate accident where he had dropped a plate. As simple as that._ Yet Mark didn't like feeling as if the accident held more weight than what it should've. 

Chenle grabbed a broom and carefully discarded the mess into the waste bin. Mark felt his heart drop into his stomach when the boy crossed the space to lean on the countertop they sat at. 

“Will he be okay?” Jaemin asked. 

”Oh yeah,” Chenle let out a soft laugh, “Definitely, trust me.” 

”Are _you_ okay?,” Jisung asked. Mark was taken aback, not expecting his younger brother to be capable of asking such a caring question. 

“Yes,” the boy answered Jisung, giving a small smile in reassurance before sighing and taking a step back so they could all see him clearly, “Listen, none of you were meant to be here, it was a mistake…”

“A simple one. An unfortunate accident,” Mark added when the other couldn't find the words. 

Chenle gave a smile and nodded, “Yeah, something like that. And uh..” He waved a hand to gesture for them to pass him their plates, which he began to scrape clean. Mark felt bad for not eating any of his pancakes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stomach anything at this point. He watched as the boy rinsed the plates off and then turned around to lean back against the sink, “It really is out of our hands, and we're sorry for that.” Mark’s face paled. What did they have to apologize for? “But you guys won't be able to leave, not until the next full moon.” 

Mark’s head spun in confusion, spiraled into the possibilities of what the younger boy could possibly mean by that. Illogical thoughts eventually spiraled into the conclusion that these two strangers were in fact: _crazy axe murderers_. He suddenly felt like he needed something to defend himself with. He reached out for the fork only to notice it had been taken up with the plates. _Fuck._ He looked down at his bag. _The toothbrush?_

Jisung and Jaemin both had contemplative looks to their faces, as if they were actually considering the idea that what the pointy eared boy had said was true. Jeno wore a neutral expression. “Wait. You guys aren't _actually_ buying this right? We literally could just walk out of here?” Mark nervously laughed.

Chenle continued, “The portal that led you guys to this realm can only be opened when the moon is full, and only for a very brief amount of time.” Mark’s ears were ringing. “This entire realm is protected from the outside world and it requires a very powerful spell to maintain. We need the full moon, when our magic is strongest, in order to cast a spell that could alter it for a moment of time.” 

When he thought he couldn't hear anymore he stood back up. “Mark-” Jisung gently grabbed onto his brother’s wrist, “I think he’s telling the truth.” 

“Alright look. I'm going to go look for the park ranger’s office and then we can get some help back to the cabins, and then we can all go home, okay?” He looked at each of them in the eyes before slinging his bag over his shoulder and then walking through the double doors. 

”Wait, please-” Jisung almost went after him until another voice entered the room. 

“Let him go.” It was Donghyuck who was back, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe that led to the side room. He was now dressed in dark, high waisted pants with a silky white button up tucked in, frilly ruffles around the cuff of the sleeves and on the neckline, “He won’t be able to get very far anyways, and the forest is safe. The only harm that could come to him is the kind he brings onto himself. Like doing something stupid, like falling down a cliff or something.” His eyebrows pinched in a guilty expression and his tone darkened, “So I'm assuming you all know the situation now?” 

“Kind of,” Jeno answered while Jisung nodded. “Your wound..” Jaemin gestured to Donghyuck’s hand, “Is it okay?” 

The mentioned boy flashed his palm and wiggled his fingers, showing that the the cut on his palm had completely disappeared, “Just a quick spell, and I'm as good as new.” 

“ _Spell?_ ” Jaemin echoed, “You're an elf too? But your ears..” 

Donghyuck skipped into the room and reached into one of his knee high boots, “Oh no, baby, no I'm not an _elf_ ” He pulled out what looked like a stick, but with a smooth surface and intricate designs etched into it. He twirled it around in his fingers and then waved it over his head, all while mumbling something incoherent under his breath and spinning around on his heel. Instantaneously, a large, black hat appeared out of thin air and gently fell down onto the crown of his head. “I'm the _witch_ of this realm.” His arms were spread out exaggeratingly into a bow, as if awaiting an applause. The three sitting at the island gave him just that, clapping their hands together in praise. 

Chenle rolled his eyes, ”Ew. He performs _once_ at the Globe and suddenly he thinks he’s a showman.” 

Jaemin gasped, “Wait when you say _the Globe_ , are you referring to the one that's open currently or the _original_? Have you met _Shakespeare_??” Donghyuck only smiled, winked and brought a finger to his lips in response. That caused a surprised squeak from the pink haired. 

“Anyways, right now we need to find the rat who did this,” the witch said with a wide smile, “and Kill. Him.” 

Chenle screeched, “What!? No, we're _not._ ” 

“No, sadly, we're not,” Donghyuck sighed, “but we need to find out why he led some random humans into my realm. I'm sure he has his reasons. He _usually_ does.” 

Jeno tilted his head in thought, “Who’s ‘he’?” 

“Why just my sad excuse of a familiar, of course,” the witch’s words contrasted with the singsong tone he used to say them. He continued, “Chenle, I want you to go into town to look. You can bring Jisung along if you think he could help,” he looked the mentioned boy up and down, taking in the gym shorts and sneakers, ”He’ll need a change of clothes, though.” He turned to the others, “Pretty Boy and Big Arms here can come with me to search the forest.” He ran his index finger and thumb over the rim of his hat, turning it, and then skipped out of the kitchen before anyone could protest his plan. He popped his head back in when no one moved, “Aren't y’all coming?” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Mark Lee was falling down a cliff. 

Well, it was more so a steep hill than anything, but try telling that to the boy who thought he was tumbling down to his inevitable doom. 

He had gotten completely, utterly, _truly_ lost once again. Even though this time he thought he had a basic idea of where the creek was he saw the night before. The boy felt foolish for impulsively running out without really knowing where he was going. But when he was being told impossible things, he felt like he couldn't breath if he didn't do _something_ to prove that what he was hearing wasn't real. 

He was already pretty deep into the forest when he slipped on a rock that was covered in slick moss. He had grabbed onto the nearest tree, losing his bag in the process. And when he reached out to grab it- he started sliding down. Earth giving way beneath him until he was rolling down at a dizzying speed. Branches and sharp rocks stabbed into him the whole tumble. He was eventually rolling on flat land where he would eventually stop, finally being able to regain the breath and his senses that he had left at the top of the hill. 

He hissed at the pain that surged from his scraped up exposed skin. A larger gash was cut into his left shin that he knew was going to leave a scar. _A simple mistake. An unfortunate accident._ He couldn't help but feel as if the trees around him were laughing at his misfortune. He pulled himself up when the world stopped spinning and plucked leaves out of his hair, dusting off what dirt he could get out of his shirt. The sound of waves crashing. 

_The sound of waves crashing._

Mark thought it possible that he had hit his head so many times this morning that he had given himself a concussion. Still, he stumbled through the trees, until he was limping on sand. He fell to his knees at the sight of the beach, the smell of salt, the crashing of waves. 

The campsite had not been anywhere _near_ the ocean. 

Mark Lee wanted to cry. 

“Oh?” a voice coming from atop a rocky ledge chirped, “Looks like somebody’s pretty far from home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ questions?](https://curiouscat.qa/robotwow_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenji's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also some special faces make an appearance in this one ;)

Jisung had always believed in magic. 

He wouldn't have ever admitted it, especially if he was blatantly told otherwise by his peers. He’d rather lie than face the embarrassment of losing that argument. 

Whenever he was procrastinating on homework he had spent his time by playing RPGs or reading the latest issue of a fantasy novel he’d been invested in since he was twelve. He knew the magic in those sorts of things to be fiction, just a tiny speck of what magic truly was. He didn't quite know what real magic would be like. None of the faux stories could ever compare to the feeling that vibrated through his bones whenever a spell was actually cast near him. When Donghyuck had summoned that large hat he had gotten the chills. He was sure that whatever charm the elven boy had cast on him would explain the goosebumps he got when their eyes met after his friends and the witch had left in a hurry. He had flinched, and Chenle had giggled at him, grabbing onto his much larger hand and led him upstairs and into a tiny nook of a room, where Jisung now stood, trying not to look too obvious about examining the various trinkets that lined the shelves on the walls. 

It was smaller than the guest room he had slept in, but that made it feel more cozy. A decorated window above a cluttered desk shone a soft light into the room. Small pots of plants lined the window seal, each filled with a different type of succulent or herb. The desk was covered in a mess of papers and journals, notes hastily scribbled on with strange symbols and rough illustrations of ingredients or wildlife. Next to the desk was a cramped, single bed shoved into a corner of the room. It too, was covered in random books and papers, making it more of a secondary desk than a place to sleep. Across the room, was a mahogany dresser, set on top was a mysterious box shape, dark material draped over it covering what was inside. 

Chenle rose an inquiring brow, “Oh? Curious about that?” 

He cried out a high pitched laugh at the sight of Jisung flustering, having been caught eyeing the strange box. The giggling boy crossed the space to the window, drawing a black curtain down, casting the room in darkness. Jisung was cautiously curious as to what the elven boy had done that for. Said boy now lifted the sheet off from the box, revealing an aquarium tank that had been hiding underneath. Filled with dark liquid, and to Jisung’s surprise, several little creatures swam around. The silver covering them shining in what little light was in the room, making Jisung gasp and back away. 

Chenle giggled at the other’s reaction, “Don't be afraid, they're not dangerous.” He motioned for the taller to come get a closer look, “These are lunar tadpoles. They hatch once every other full moon, and when they're young they can't really handle the sunlight, or they'll die...” the elven boy paused with a solemn expression, but then smiled again, running his fingers across the surface of the water, “So I get Hyuckie to fetch them for me before the sun rises, so I can take care of them until they're old enough.” 

Jisung felt a pang of fondness for how much the other cared for the small creatures. He couldn't help the warm smile that blossomed in the corner of his lips. Especially at the thought of Chenle returning to the creek with a bunch of frogs that he’d probably gotten overly attached to and crying about parting ways with, like a parent seeing their kids go off to college. Jisung hadn't noticed that the green haired boy had grown silent, until he got out of his own thoughts only to catch Chenle staring at him, a patient smile on his face, waiting for him to say something. 

“So what do you think?”

Jisung fiddled with a strand of his long hair, covering his forehead and almost poking into his eyes with his gaze to the floor, shy, “...Cute..” 

Chenle seemed satisfied by his answer and gave the tadpoles one last soft look, as if mentally saying goodbye, before pulling the fabric back over them, and then returning to the window to let the light back in. The morning sunlight that poured into the room made his deep eyes shine a brilliant amber, his long pointed ears a rose gold, and formed a halo behind his figure, making him look ethereal. “If you think they looked cute, I can't _wait_ for you to meet _Selene._ ” 

Jisung’s brows furrowed in thought of who the girl’s name belonged to and why Chenle thought she was cuter than the tadpoles he was so fond of. He was too afraid to ask and just settled on silently watching as the elf pulled out an outfit from the dresser, “These might be a tight fit, but they’re the biggest sizes I own so I'm sure you could manage,” the boy looked him up and down, most likely referring to how tall Jisung was compared to him, and then handed the clothes over. 

For a moment they just awkwardly stood there, neither making a next move, until Chenle realized that Jisung needed to change somewhere private and led him to the bathroom across from his bedroom. Jisung thanked him and then locked the door behind him. Sparking up a conversation through the door between them, “So why exactly is it I can't just go in my own clothes?” 

“Cause we don’t get outsiders that often, you’d draw a lot of unwanted attention.” 

Jisung formed an ‘o’ shape with his mouth but then realized the other couldn't see him and then said his response outloud. The shirt he was currently trying to figure out was stuck over his head. He had gotten the trousers on just fine. He assumed they were originally supposed to reach his ankles but they wrapped tightly around the middle of his shins when he pulled them up all the way. The shirt was made of a thin linen material and had way too ruffles and buttons than should be legal. He struggled to slip it on until he realized he had to undo the entire cacophony of buttons and then rebutton then after pulling it on. The ends of the sleeves travelled up farther than it was probably originally intended but was still loose enough to freely move his arms in, though he had to leave a few buttons around his collar undone for him to do so. He looked in the mirror and beamed at how he resembled a pirate, straight out of a fantasy novel. He was instantly giddy with excitement for what adventures await him in town. He unlocked and swung the door open to be greeted by a pair of leather boots being shoved into his face. 

“Stole these from Hyuck, don't tell him though, I'd rather keep my fingers.”

Jisung didn't want to ask, so he didn’t, just grabbed the shoes and slipped them on, remembering a question that had been itching at him, “Oh yeah, speaking of Donghyuck,” he waited for the other to hum in acknowledgement before continuing, “He mentioned earlier that he was _the witch_ of this realm instead of just _a witch_. Is there not more?”

“There’s more,” Chenle’s eyes wandered trying to find the right words to explain, “Just not in this realm. There’s other realms, protected from the outside world, and each has a witch that oversees the land. Kind of like a ruler in a way. But those are usually much, much older witches. Very strong ones that have been around for centuries, like Hyuckie. They have to have a pretty powerful god as a patron, and get chosen by a realm’s previous witch.” The elf returned to his room and started shoving things into a satchel bag, “But there’s also younger ones who choose to travel around instead of sticking to a realm. They can be tricky people and cause a lot of trouble. They're given magic by lesser known gods, some of thievery, others of famine. They usually don't last as long, either.”

“ _Centuries?_ He doesn't look that old.” Jisung took a moment to process all the information he was given, when a look of horror crossed his face, “Wait.. don't tell me– _you're_ not like.. 80 or something—”

Chenle slung the bag over his shoulder and waved his hands in front of him, “Oh no! No I'm an elf, so I have a lifespan similar to a human. I'm only 17.”

Jisung sighed a breath of relief, “Oh, I'm 16, then.” 

“What!?” The other let out a high-pitched screech, “I thought you were older. You're so tall! That’s _so_ unfair.”

The taller rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing. The green haired boy then grabbed his wrist and declared, “Let’s be friends.”

Jisung blinked owlishly and replied with, “Sure.” 

“Good,” Chenle nodded approvingly, smiled brightly, and then pulled the human downstairs and into the forest outside. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

“We met during our school’s production of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream._ And I–” Jaemin was leaning back on the railings of a wooden bridge, bringing a proud hand to his chest, “I played the role of _Puck_.”

Jeno joined in on the story, “I was a light technician. He left his script behind.”

“The director would have _killed_ me if he found out.”

“So I hunted him down after finding the actor’s list of contact information. Lots of names but I recognized the pretty handwriting of a certain Na Jaemin. I got it back to him before he could get caught.”

Jaemin deadpanned, “And we've been making out backstage ever since,” he cackled at the look of horror that crossed over Donghyuck’s face before adding, “Kidding.”

“Or _is he_ ,” Jeno lifted a brow in a suggestive manner. 

Donghyuck was seriously considering why he brought them along. They had been walking through the trees to different spots he knew his familiar usually went to when he needed some space to think, nap, or _hide_ from the witch he was _meant to be protecting_. Not that the witch needs any protection, Donghyuck just gets lonely sometimes and needs an excuse to keep his friend around. Renjun always had a habit of running off without a word and not returning for several months, sometimes years. He feared the day he might run off and never return. What would the witch do then? When Chenle would grow up and not need him anymore and his familiar would finally decide to leave him for good. The twisting tree of melancholy that grew in Donghyuck’s mind sprouted new branches as a result of the thoughts the witch knew to be true. It was going to happen eventually, everyone leaving him and his overgrown mind behind, he would be left by himself. Absolutely alone with the boundless thorns of time. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

They were standing on a wooden bridge that crossed over a small river. It was long and arched, chipped paint a shade mossy green. It was the fox’s favorite place to be when making decisions. The witch and his familiar have had a few heart to hearts in this spot. He wasn't surprised to not see his familiar anywhere around, it was the obvious place he'd look first. The serene sound of the water rushing below made him want to stay forever and bask in the sunlight that shined through the trees. He did take a moment to breath and appreciate the beauty of his realm, it could never grow old to him. Sensing the quaintness of the moment, the two humans also on the bridge remained silent and listened to the water. Donghyuck exhaled, “Alright he's not here, let’s keep looking.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

A soft chime of bells alerted the store of new customers walking in. It was a cozy little shop squished between a row of others just like it, a sign was hung outside labeled _Potions and Oddities_ , decorated in small violet flowers. Aisles of wooden shelves filled the room, tall and filled with several different potions and magical items. Chenle made a beeline for the counter in front of the store. 

Jisung and his new elven friend had followed a wide road. They passed by a few others carrying baskets, becoming more frequent as they neared town. The town itself was quiet and peaceful, fixed on a rocky ledge overlooking the ocean. Sandy stone made up most of the buildings, ivy and small flowers climbing along the walls. Stone stairways led to different levels, as if the buildings were built on uneven ground. Not too many people walked the streets, mostly just the elderly selling goods and children playing around. He saw a handful of kids his age, each wearing what looked like a school uniform. (“There’s _school_ in a magical realm?” Jisung had asked in disbelief. Chenle only smiled and nodded and Jisung declared, “That's the lamest thing I have ever heard.” At the sight of Chenle frowning at his words, he quickly added, “But I bet it's like a hundred times more fun though, with the magic and all.”) Every pedestrian had pointy ears, though not nearly as long as Chenle’s. There were also some with small horns, and patterns marking their faces. Chenle had explained that some were born that way, that it had something to do with genes. 

“Ah, and how’s my favorite customer doing?” The boy behind the counter gave a wide smile at the sight of Chenle. He was incredibly tall, Jisung thought he could be even taller than himself, and along with his pointy ears were small antlers, and cheeks marked with white freckles. Jisung didn't know how he felt about how much Chenle beamed when he saw the antlered boy. Another, much shorter boy was also in the front, a round face and broom in hand. 

“Fantastic! You wouldn't _believe_ what happened,” The green haired boy grabbed onto the counter to lean into the other’s space. 

“ _Really?_ ” The taller said with lighthearted sarcasm, a playful smile tugging at his lips. He gazed behind Chenle and noticed Jisung, taking in his presence where he had been awkwardly standing, fiddling with his hands. 

“Yes!! We have new guests staying with us at the _witch’s lair_ ,” Jisung assumed that’s what Chenle must call Donghyuck’s place, “This is Jisung!! He’s cool,” the short elf shoved the human forward, for a beat Jisung just stood there not knowing what to do before settling on giving the taller a small wave in greeting. 

The cashier chuckled and reached a hand out for the other to shake, “Nice to meet you, Jisung. You don't have to be so afraid you know. I don't bite,” the human took the offered hand, “The name’s Sungchan, and this—” He gestured to the quiet boy that had been sweeping, who stopped to greet the two, “–is Shotaro. We're Chenle’s classmates. He’s saved my ass in alchemy more times than I can count and I'm forever indebted.”

Chenle blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, “It was nothing, really. You just suck at memorizing symbols.”

“Ouch,” Sungchan grabbed at his heart, “But true.” 

The other boy, Shotoro joined with a small voice, “How’s things with the witch? Has he taught you anything new?”

“Taught?” Jisung asked, confused. 

“Yep.” Chenle popped the ‘p’, “ _I'm actually —_ ”

“–The witch’s apprentice.” Sungchan finished for him, “He’s quite infamous around school, actually. Everyone knows the story.” The human looked at his elven friend as if seeing him for the first time. The elf was smiling sheepishly. Sungchan continued, “Nobody ever had really _met_ the witch before. We've seen him pass by, of course. But no one approached him, he was quite an enigma. Lots of rumors spread around about how the wicked witch in the forest ate babies and if you looked him in the eyes you’d turn to stone.”

“Are you sure we're thinking about the same guy here?” Jisung questioned. 

Sungchan considered his question for a moment but continued, “They were children’s tales really. We grew up hearing these stories and being kids, we didn't know any better but to believe them to be true. He was also said to possess such powerful magic he could manipulate the realm any way he saw fit. And that he knew every spell to ever exist, even some forbidden ones. This only added to people’s fears of the witch, knowing what he was capable of. Everyone except for this guy here,” he playfully shoved at Chenle, “Who somehow, for _whatever reason—_ ”

“–They were pretty valid reasons,” the green haired interjected. 

“ _Right._ Anyways, this guy saw the witch as a challenge, said everyone was just being stupid for fearing him so much, and tried to convince people that if someone like that _really_ lived in the forest, he could offer a lot of unknown knowledge for magic. So when no one stopped him, he trekked through the woods and marched right to the witch’s doorstep, knocked at his door,” Jisung’s eyes grew large at hearing about his friend’s courage, ”When the witch answered Chenle demanded that he make him his apprentice and teach him all the secrets he had been hiding about magic.”

“That’s how I ended up living with Donghyuck, he’s been taking care of me for years, teaching me all he knows.” Chenle finished with a reminiscent smile. 

“What about your parents?” Jisung asked but immediately wished he could take it back when the elven boy’s face paled. When he didn't answer his question and he was about to tell him he didn't have to answer his question, Sungchan picked up on the atmosphere and swiftly changed the topic, “So what brought you to the shop today? Not that I mind seeing you during my work shift at all.”

“Oh!” Chenle perked up at once, “Yeah that's right. We're looking for Hyuck’s familiar. Have you seen a fox around here?”

Shotaro rubbed his chin in thought then said, “I can't recall seeing any lately, no, sorry.”

“None in this shop, I'm afraid not,” Sungchan smiled apologetically. “Have you tried a tracking spell?”

“I thought of it, but this one’s a bit tricky.”

Shotaro offered, “I can check around the market a bit, let you know if we see him any.” 

“Thanks. See you guys later!” 

They left the potion shop and continued walking down the streets. Asking around if anyone’s seen a fox, and searching in every shadowed crevice they pass by. It started nearing noon when Chenle led the human to a café for lunch. A hidden place with an seating area out front. They sat down at one of the metal tables, shaded by a tree. A menu was given to them and Jisung busied himself with looking through it. 

“I don't remember them.” Jisung heard the other mumble, he looked over the menu, not sure if the elven boy had even spoken to begin with, “Hm?”

“My parents.”

Realization dawned on him, “Oh.”

“It's okay though,” Chenle rushed to clarify, “It doesn't make me all sad or anything like that. I just don't know how to explain sometimes when someone asks me about them. Not too many people understand the concept all that well. And kids can be mean, you know? Sungchan really sugarcoated that story back there. I'm sorry, I guess I just got afraid of how you would react and—”

“I understand,” Jisung gave a reassuring smile, “You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question anyways. I'm sorry for that.”

Chenle finally breathed, “Thank you,” a small smile tugged at his mouth, “Now,” he grabbed the menu that was in Jisung’s hands and closed it, “you won't be needing this.” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Mark had never believed in magic. 

Mark’s leg was _bleeding_ , and he lost his glasses somewhere during the fall. He could hardly see, but the sight of the ocean was unmistakable, yet still so, _so_ impossible. And now there was a disembodied voice speaking to him and he was about to officially accept having lost his mind completely. He just wanted to go home. 

“Do you see now?” The voice whispered in the wind again, but this time Mark squinted in the direction it was coming from. There was a rock formation along the shore, blocking the little cove in from the rest of the beach. The sun shone down harshly and he could make out the formation of someone perched on the ledge, legs dangling off, and wearing a pool of crimson material that draped down the wall of rock. “You're not in your earthly realm anymore. And darling, this is no dream either,” the figure continued when Mark chose to just stare, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, “You aren't losing your mind, magic is very much real and you're trapped here until the next full moon. So I suggest you accept what has happened and make your way back to the house before you fall down another cliff.”

“That doesn't– magic doesn't _exist._ I– none of this makes any sense.” The human ran his fingers through his hair frantically, holding onto his head in disbelief. The figure leaped down from the ledge in one graceful swoop. Mark jumped to his feet and started backing away. 

“Then explain _this._ ” All at once the voice was coming from directly in front of Mark, leaning into his space so he could see, a hand brought out in between them, instantaneously bursting into flames. Mark screeched and fell back down. “Stop being so stubborn, human. You have one of the thickest skulls I've ever had the displeasure of coming across. You're _bleeding_ , but you're more worried about a little party trick?” The stranger waved the lit up hand around in the air. 

At this proximity Mark could make out the other’s appearance more, a boy, small framed, shirtless and without shoes, only wearing a flowy pair of trousers. The crimson material Mark saw was what looked like an incredibly long silk robe. It had several colorful patterns embroidered towards the bottom of the coat tail and the sleeves. His arms were covered in an inky black that started in the middle of his forearm and stretched to his clawed fingertips. The flames that were burning in his hand extinguished, and he held the hand out. Mark flinched and crawled back further away, until he realized the boy was offering his arm for him to take. He stood up on his own, ignoring the clawed hand. 

“You're not going to run off, are you? I won't stop you if you do.” 

Mark started putting pieces together in his head. Where he feared acknowledging his reality, was replaced by the memories of the unexplainable. Strange foxes. The weird fireflies from last night. The strange boy with the ears. Him suddenly being a thousand miles away from the campsite he was staying at. The boy whose hand had just burst into flames, and he _let it_ burn, completely unphased. He remembered the golden boy, whose eyes shimmered like gold and had a smile that felt like sunshine. He supposed that maybe magic could very well be possible, if a boy that golden could exist. And him and his friends were _really_ trapped in another realm for a whole month.

“I, uh, won't run off. No. Just need a moment to rethink my like, whole life. Um, sorry, who’d you say you were? No wait– you never told me your name– sorry—”

“Don't worry about it,” the nameless boy smiled kindly, “I'm—” 

The abrupt sound of someone hollering what sounded like Mark’s name came from the forest next to him. “ _–And_ that's my cue to leave,” the stranger swung his robe around him and then, _just like magic_ , disappeared as if Mark had been speaking to empty air the whole time. 

He noticed something shiny in the sand where the boy had just been standing. He crouched down to examine and realized it was the metal from the frames of a pair of round glasses, reflecting off the sun. He picked them up and set them on the bridge of his nose, to confirm if they really _were_ the glasses he had lost. He couldn’t help smiling to himself when, as he suspected, could finally see again. 

The shouts ceased and Mark witnessed Donghyuck slowly climb down where he had fallen, followed by Jaemin, carrying his bag, and Jeno. The two humans gaped at the sight of the ocean, a similar disbelief as to what Mark felt when he first saw it. Relief spread through his bones. He wouldn't have known how to get back on his own. His friends made their way over to him while the golden boy stayed back, a pained expression on his face. 

“Yikes you don't look too hot there,” Jaemin spoke and tossed the bag at him. 

Mark caught it smoothly and rolled his eyes, “ _Thanks_.”

“Your leg...” Jeno gave him a once over for injuries, eyes landing on the deep cut on Mark’s shin, “Are you okay?”

“Oh this? It’s no biggie, I'll be fine.”

“I'm sorry,” Donghyuck suddenly pitched in, “It’s my fault you got hurt,” his eyes wide in what looked like guilt. 

“What? No it's not. I'm just—”

“ _–Yes_ , it is,” He cut Mark off, “This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let you run off on your own. I thought maybe you needed some time alone, and that you'd be safe in these woods, I shouldn’t have assumed anything, especially when we're practically strangers.”

“You’re right,” Donghyuck stared at him in disbelief but he continued, “I _did_ need some space to think. But it really isn't your fault, you had no way of knowing that I'd accidentally fall, that's on me and my inability to look where I'm going.”

“But—”

“Nope.” The golden boy opened his mouth again and Mark shushed him, “Nuh-uh.” The two other boys watched the exchange back and forth, amused. 

The golden boy’s face flushed and he let out a dramatic sigh while stomping his foot, annoyed, “ _Fine_. Whatever, let's just go back home.”

 _Home._ Mark thinks he could get used to the sound of that. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

The witch led the human up a small staircase, one you could only access from the courtyard outside the kitchen door, a small building standing alone leading to one room. It was a bedroom, an open space with a grand bed covered in silks and a large window opening up the entire back wall, a sliding glass door that went to a balcony that overlooked the forest. An elegant vanity stood against the wall and Donghyuck had Mark sit down on the cushioned seat that matched. 

The most striking thing in the room wasn't the expensive furniture or the window feature, but a massive section of the wall across from the vanity that was completely charred. Wallpaper peeling and leaving scorched wood in its place. Mark was sure there was a story there, but the witch sitting on the floor, grabbing at his calf distracted him from asking. 

“Hold still.” The witch propped the human’s leg over his lap, a small green paste in his hand. Mark hissed when he brought the paste to his cut and covered it. A gentle hand smoothing it over, gentle enough Mark couldn't stay mad at the sting it brought him. Donghyuck hummed as he spread it onto smaller cuts that were around it. “This won't heal you instantly like it does for me, works a little differently on humans, but it should speed the healing process up quite significantly.” He raised his gaze to meet Mark’s eyes and the human blushed back down at him. 

“Uh,” he said under his breath. The golden boy moved his leg aside and got up, rummaging through a drawer in the vanity behind him, leaning much closer into the human’s space, enough where Mark could smell the faintest hint of honeysuckles, and grabbing a roll of gauze. He repositioned himself onto the floor and started patching up his leg. “Thanks. For doing that. You didn't have to.” The witch finished wrapping and tied the ends of the fabric into a neat little bow.

“No problem. Just try not to get hurt again.” He stood and stepped back to admire his work. 

“I can't make any promises—” Mark felt the other glare at him, “– _Okay,_ I'll try.” He rose to his feet and was suddenly standing face to face with the witch. Golden eyes shined into the dark pool of his. He could make out the freckles that dusted the other’s sun kissed skin, a constellation of beauty marks that outlined his cheek and trailed down his throat. He gulped. 

“You're filthy,” Donghyuck broke the moment. 

“Oh—”

“Take a shower later, yeah? You're covered in dirt.” 

“Yeah, okay. Will do,” Mark wheezed out and then watched as the witch turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

An assortment of events took place as soon as Chenle and Jisung entered the kitchen. They had made their way back to the house when the sun was low in the sky, wanting to be back before it started getting dark, and walked in on this scene before them: Mark standing over an overturned barstool, dressed in a nightgown, a bandage wrapped around his leg. Across from him was Donghyuck, posed in a fighting stance, wand drawn and pointed at his familiar. Who was also in the kitchen, in fox form, and was levitating in the air, spinning around, limbs wiggling frantically to keep himself upright. 

“You're not getting away this time, _rat_.” The witch began to gently bring the fox down onto the floor, “Explain yourself. _Now._ ” 

When the familiar was in a steady position, he twirled around, spinning until bushy tail turned into a crimson silk, growing taller, taller, and stopping once fully formed into a boy. One Chenle recognized by the name of _Renjun._ When the elf’s eyes met his, the familiar visibly perked up and strutted over to him, completely ignoring Donghyuck. 

”Lele!”, Renjun swung an arm over the green haired boy’s shoulder, “How’s my _favorite_ elf been?” 

”Uh..” Chenle was afraid to answer when he could see Donghyuck fuming and looking ridiculously close to strangling his own familiar. 

” _Injunnie._ ” The witch spat out in warning. 

Renjun removed his arm from around the elf and walked over to the kitchen island, hopping onto it, silk robe spilling out onto the floor, ”It's okay, chill. I came here cause I wanted to talk to you anyways.” 

The witch pinched the bridge of his nose, “So _Please._ Please explain to me why the hell you trapped a bunch of humans in my realm??” Mark, from where he was, picked the barstool up and then slowly made his way to come stand next to Jisung, both looking incredibly out of place. 

Renjun swung his legs, ”Oh that? You seemed pretty down lately. Figured you could use the extra company.” 

”YOU–,” Donghyuck’s entire face was now a shade of scarlet, knuckles turning white. He released the fists he had made and took a deep breath. He searched his familiar’s eyes, probably reading something in his gaze that the rest in the room wouldn't be able to. The witch mouthed the words, ‘Okay, Later’, and then cleared his throat, turning to the others who had been awkwardly standing by the entrance to the kitchen. Donghyuck smiled at the two humans to reassure everything's alright. Chenle was used to this.

” _Wart-face_.” Renjun whispered under his breath when the witch was turned around. 

Donghyuck spun around with his arms crossed, “ _Flea-bag._ ” 

Despite nearly being at each other's throats a moment before, the witch and his familiar both wore wicked smiles, a new kind of fire igniting in their eyes. 

Donghyuck continued, “Probably got lyme disease—” 

”–You got way more to worry about than _lyme disease_ , bitch can't even _cast a spell_ properly.” 

”There's _kids_ in the room you stupid fucking bitch, stop cussing.” At the witch’s words Mark covered his younger brother’s ears. Chenle just sighed.

“Oo what are you gonna do? Burn grass at me? You’re just a glorified stoner. Pack it up Glinda the good witch.” The familiar looked at Jisung and Chenle and continued, “Stay in school kids, or you’ll wind up in a hut in the woods with shitty weed that smells like oregano.” 

“It’s _sage_ you four legged fuck. I will put a _curse_ on your ass.” 

”Shut the hell up you bippity boppity _bitch_. I'll piss on your front doormat.” 

Donghyuck gasped, ”Do that and _pray_ you got nine lives.” 

“I'm a _fox_.” 

”Then why’re you such a little _pussy_.” 

”Take that back right now. I'm not kidding. I will bite your ankles.” 

”Good _luck_ trying to reach them, you _imp_.” 

Renjun gasped, “ _Half-baked circus clown._ "

”Your brain’s the size of my _nipple._ "

“No need to expose your fuckin’ _baloney tits_ in front of the kids—”

“ALRIGHT.” Chenle finally interjected, putting himself between Renjun and Donghyuck, hands pushing them away from each other. “Alright, _enough._ ” The elf may have been centuries younger than his two friends, but he sometimes felt like _they_ were the real kids instead. 

A beat passed where everything was silent, but was broken by a snort coming from the witch, followed by the sound of him and his familiar both bursting out into body-wracking laughter. Chenle sighed again and watched as the two slowly slumped to the floor, clutching at their stomachs, wiping tears out of their eyes. Chenle couldn't help their glee being as contagious as it was, he felt an involuntary smile grow on his face. Eventually they stood up, calming down enough to catch their breaths. 

”It's _so good_ having my best friend back,” Donghyuck sniffled. 

”Yeah same,” Renjun wiped a single tear off his cheek and glanced at Mark, “Oh, yeah. Good seeing you again.” 

Donghyuck gawked at his familiar, “ _Again??_ ”

Chenle sighed and grabbed Jisung’s wrist, the human had been standing there the whole time, frozen like a statue, and led him out of the kitchen. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

A single flame flickered into the night, brought to the wicks of a golden candelabrum, lighting each candle up one by one. Renjun let the light lead his way out into the courtyard and to the small building across from it. He quietly made his way up the creaky staircase, long robe trailing behind him, and opened up the door at the top. He was met by the sight of Donghyuck sitting cross legged on the bed, arms crossed, and the entire room being lit up by small candles on the floor that lined the walls. 

The witch spoke, clearly aggravated, “I've been _waiting_.” 

It was now nearing midnight. Chenle and the guests of the house having already been long asleep in their respected rooms. 

”Sorry dear, but I'm here now,” Renjun replied. Donghyuck patted the space next to him on the bed. The familiar put the candelabrum on a side table and sat down. 

”So, the reason you lured humans into my realm?” The golden eyed boy furrowed his brows at Renjun, “ _No bullshitting_ this time.”

The other gave a soft chuckle under his breath at that and answered, “I was speaking with the sprites the other day, and the spirits of the forest too. We gathered when we realized we had all been experiencing the same magic humming sensation. Like a low vibration settling in our souls,” Renjun brought a hand to his heart, “It tugged at us as if beckoning our magic closer.”

”You sure you weren't high?” Donghyuck asked, suspicious.

” _I'm sure._ ” The familiar rolled his eyes, “The buzzing started to grow stronger as time passed, the hum getting louder and louder. It felt like something was coming– No, _someone._ ” 

” _Oh._ You could have mentioned this to me you know?” 

”Sorry, sworn secrecy amongst the creatures of the forest.” 

”Well that's _lame._ ”

Renjun huffed and crossed his arms, “ _Whatever._ So the humming got louder and then the full moon came. And it was so powerful, the hum, we could start to hear a rhythm.” The familiar leaned closer and looked the witch directly in the eyes, “Hyuck, it sounded like a heartbeat.” The witch’s eyes widened, Renjun added, “The forest was _alive._ ”

Donghyuck bit his lip, “ _Seriously._ You could've told me about this. I like to know what's going on in my forest.”

The familiar ignored the other and continued, “I followed the direction the thrumming was coming from. It led me to a random spot in the middle of the forest. And as soon as I arrived it ceased. Just completely stopped. I tried to feel for the magic tug again, but it was gone. There was nothing particularly special about this spot either. It was in the middle of a trail that was probably made by deer or something.” Renjun waved his inky black hands around in the air, and shook his head, “Nothing happened. And I figured maybe if nothing was there, there could be something on the _other side_. I casted the spell to open up a portal, and was met with the sight of a group of humans. I knew the portal wouldn't stay open for long so it wasn't like I could just ask them about who they were and why there was a heartbeat coming from the forest, so I led them into the direction of the portal and into our realm. It felt like they were _meant to be here_.” 

The witch took a moment to process the information and then asked, “But what does this mean?”

Renjun stood and smirked at the other, “I'm _so_ glad you said that,” he walked over to the vanity that was against the wall near the bed, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a tarot deck, “Shall we ask the cards, then?”

When the realization of what his familiar was suggesting hit the witch, he couldn't help the smirk that spread onto his own face. Donghyuck hadn't used his tarot deck in _so_ long, even though it was one of his favorite ways to figure something out. He excitedly hopped off the bed and began setting up a spot in the middle of the wooden floor, moving candles into a circle big enough for the two of them to sit in, spreading out a cloth that was decorated with a pentagram. He lit a stick of incense and sat it next to the cloth, on the opposite side he placed down his own wand. 

The witch sat down cross legged with Renjun across from him, sitting in the same position. His familiar handed the deck over to him and he began shuffling. Donghyuck wanted desperately to just choose the cards right then, eager for what they had to say. He knew that he had to be patient, though, when it came to divination.

Donghyuck and his familiar looked into each other's eyes while the witch shuffled the deck. They blinked and smiled at the same time and Donghyuck knew that was the moment to stop and draw three cards. He pulled each card out, one by one, setting them face down and lined up next to each other. He put the remaining cards to the side and stared down at the three on the cloth, feeling the tingly sensation of magic gathering in the air. He bit his lip and looked at Renjun again, as if asking for permission, his familiar nodded and he flipped over the first card. This would represent what had happened. 

” _Death._ ", Renjun read allowed, amused. The cards had enchanted images, illustrations that moved and played out a scene. The image on this card depicted a skeleton, playing the guitar and dancing along to the music it created. “ _The beginning of something new._ "

Donghyuck flipped the second card over and giggled, “ _Oo, nice_.” This was _The Lovers_. A card with a moving illustration of the goddess of the sun and the goddess of the moon holding one another, warm smiles on their faces. This would represent the path he should take. “I don't think I've ever pulled this card before.”

”Pfft– That's cause you're a heartless bastard,” Renjun jeered.

”Am _not_ ,” the witch huffed and flipped over the last card, the outcome of following the path. As soon as he saw the image on the third card he smiled and said, “ _Oh?_ ”

The familiar returned Donghyuck’s cheeky expression back at him, “ _Looks like things just got a whole lot better_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u think in the comments!! i love hearing from u guys <3
> 
> [ questions?](https://curiouscat.qa/robotwow_)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! ts me again back with another update 
> 
> i just wanted to say thank u for 40+ kudos :') i rlly didnt expect ppl to actually read this, but the fact that ppl actually are and are enjoying it makes me so happy sjdndjdn so thank u sm for the support it means a whole lot to me 
> 
> and i apologize for the loads of chenji content for this and the last chapter, ill try and hopefully balance it out with the other ships in the next few 
> 
> also! i revamped an old twitter account i never used so that i could have somewhere to post and share the link to a drawing i made for the first chapter, go check it out if u want to!! [hyuck fanart ](https://twitter.com/btchbabyhyuck/status/1334401230752395264?s=21)
> 
> incase anyone is interested, [this](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61DpZ5XGnZexJGCtjZFPgV?si=C-_ueAdPQ9uT9_m8PBjtLg) is a playlist i listen to when writing!!

Jisung really didn't know what he expected. A girlfriend? _Maybe._ A friend or classmate? _Those made sense._

What he had not expected was the incredibly large amphibian that Chenle held in his hands. 

The elf had brought the human to the greenhouse that morning, told him that he had a surprise waiting for him. Jisung assumed the other was going to introduce him to the mysterious _Selene_. 

The green haired boy beamed up at the taller, “ _Bufotes plenilune_!” The toad in his hands blinked. 

”I'm sorry– did you just hex me?” Jisung had been standing as far back as possible, flinching away from the silvered creature and it's captor. 

Chenle giggled, “You are such a weird friend. _No._ I just told you Selene’s scientific name. She's a _lunar toad_.“ He held the amphibian out closer to the human, who only shied away further. 

”Isn't she the cutest?” The elf mused. 

_And I'm the weird one?_ Jisung looked at the wart monster, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

Unexpectedly, the toad leaped out of Chenle’s hands, and the human screeched, arms flailing in panic. Selene hopped away into the overgrowth of plants. “Jesus, _fuck_ ,” he wheezed, the elf laughed at him loudly. 

”Ah!” Chenle suddenly spoke, slapping his forehead. 

Jisung took a moment to calm his heart, then asked, “What? What is it?” 

“I really need to get going now, I got school.” 

The human rose a brow, “You have _school_ today?” 

Chenle nodded, “Yeah I gotta go,” he began to walk away. 

”Wait.” Jisung grabbed at the other boy’s arm. “Take me with you?” 

Chenle physically winced, “Um.. I– I can't,” the elf fiddled with his hands, “I, uh, don't think they'll let a human in? I'm sorry.” 

The human remained standing in the greenhouse, watching Chenle leave, disappointed. 

Selene hopped out from the plants and landed right next to the boy’s foot. He screamed. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

”No.” 

Donghyuck sorted through the pile that was collectively growing larger on the floor. He picked up a sheer, white, overly frilly blouse that sleeves hung down like curtains and presented it to the human. 

”Not happening,” Mark declared. 

The witch threw the blouse down, with much more force than needed, onto the floor with the rest of the disapproved shirts. He spouted, “If you refuse anything I offer, what are you going to wear? Are you just going to walk around _naked_ then??” 

Mark stiffened, eyes widened and covering up his torso as if he were actually not wearing clothes. His ears turned red. 

”THAT WAS RHETORICAL. YOU–” Donghyuck raged, “You _simpleton._ ” His own face turning slightly pink. 

Mark mouthed an ‘o’ shape, then asked, “Do you guys not have like, a clothes store or something around here?” 

The witch took a deep breath and answered, “Yes. There's a tailor’s shop in town,” He scooped the pile up and started sorting the shirts back into his wardrobe. “I suppose we can visit it to find something that could suit your..,” the witch looked Mark up and down in judgement, “..tastes.” 

The human was currently wearing a burnt orange button up he found in a drawer somewhere. It was entirely too big on his frame. He also put on the shorts from the hiking trip on, unwashed and not matching the top in the slightest. Donghyuck was disgusted. 

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Mark questioned the witch who only shrugged in return, then crossed the room to open up his bedroom door. 

Jisung sheepishly stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked between Mark and Donghyuck before asking, “Mind if I hang out with you two for today?” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

☽ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Jeno was startled awake by his bed companion frantically slapping at his side. He sleepily grumbled something incoherent to Jaemin only to have the other start shaking him back and forth, whining, “Jenooo~ Let's go eat breakfaaast~” 

The dark haired rolled over onto his back, squinting up at the other, “Did Donghyuck make pancakes again?” He rubbed at his eyes, he was positive the both of them had slept for about thirteen hours straight. Well, _eleven_. If you don't count those two hours..

”I don't _know._ But we should go and find out,” the pink haired wiggled his eyebrows and then _dragged_ Jeno from the bed and into the kitchen. 

To their dismay, there was neither breakfast on the bar nor a Donghyuck in sight. Their friends were nowhere around either. Jeno frowned. He was _almost_ looking forward to the soggy pancakes. 

”Maybe they ate without us?” Jeno suggested. 

Jaemin face visibly fell, “How _rude._ ” He pouted for a moment before his face lit up again, causing a smile to appear on the other’s face as well, “Raid the fridge?” 

Jeno smiled back and nodded, eyes turning into crescents, ”Raid the fridge.” 

Jeno crossed the kitchen to the metal refrigerator, before he opened it, though, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jaemin, who was following behind him, ran straight into his back. 

Sitting on top of the fridge was a boy, Jeno guessed looked to be around his age, looking down on the two, observing them. He had a long, silky crimson robe that fell over the side of the fridge, as if he had Rapunzel’s hair dragging behind him. His nose and jaw sharp, eye's fox-like. The skin of his torso was exposed, glistening in the morning sunlight that shone through the kitchen windows. Jeno had no idea who this boy was, but he was definitely, _really_ pretty. 

The stranger smiled coyly, “Are you going to keep staring all day, or are you going to ask for my name?” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Jisung got about two minutes into watching his older brother try and choose between two pair of boots, that looked _exactly_ the same, before he dipped. He left with the excuse, “Better things to be doing,” before heading into the streets of town, asking around for directions of the school building. 

It couldn't have been _that_ big of a deal if a human wanted a bit of a tour around. He’d just have to ask. _Or_ , clearly the better option of the two, to sneak in and pretend that he’s supposed to be there. Acting normal and blending in, he could manage that. 

Jisung made it into the building okay. None of the other teenagers gave him a second glance as he casually strolled through the hallways. The human eventually stumbled upon a door that led to an outdoor picnic area. Different students were seated either in the grass or at stone picnic tables, chatting while picking away at their lunches. He spotted Chenle, sitting alone at a table that was further away from any of the others. 

The human boy was about to walk up and surprise his friend before two, fairly large, students walked up to the elf’s table. The beefier of the two picked up Chenle’s tray, dumping it's contents out onto the grass. The green haired boy remained seated, his head down while the other student, one with a buzzcut, jeered, “ _Big eared _freak_.” _

__

__

Now Jisung _hated_ confrontation. But he hated _assholes_ even more. 

He clenched his fist and marched over to the table. Before he could interject, though, Chenle was already standing. The elven boy flung himself against the meat head, knocking him over to the ground, landing in a good punch to the jaw before Buzzcut grabbed at him and pulled him off his beefy friend. Chenle kicked the air, struggling to get out of the grip that held him. Meat-head stood back up, raising his fist to swing at the smaller elf. A gathering of students started to form at the sounds of conflict, no one making a move to break up the fight. Jisung spotted the wooden tray that had been tossed to the ground. Picking it up he snuck behind Meat-head and slammed it into the back of the taller’s head. He swung around in anger, distracting him. Chenle bit down hard into Buzzcut’s arm, causing him to yelp out in pain and release the green haired boy. The short elf ran and quickly grabbed Jisung’s hand, the two of them making their escape. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Donghyuck _wanted_ to be annoyed with how long it was taking the human to find clothes that he was comfortable with. But, he couldn't bring himself to complain when the other was looking _this_ good. 

Mark was standing outside of the dressing room, checking out the collar on his shirt. The witch thought he looked charming, like a prince. Pale blue satin hanging off of the human’s torso and arms, tucked into a navy colored pair of high waisted trousers. The waist area was wrapped snugly around his tiny waist, the rest of the tightly fitted pants were completely _filled_ out with toned thighs and overall _cake_. Donghyuck was undeniably checking the human out, seeing him in a different light now that he was nicely dressed. 

”Is that the _witch?_ ” A whisper came from somewhere in the shop. A couple of elves who had just walked in and noticed the presence lounging on a chair just outside of the dressing rooms. Donghyuck had been getting many looks since he arrived. He didn't usually go out into town, not wanting to draw unnecessary, and often negative, attention to himself. “Yeah, I think it is! By the gods, maybe we should come back another day?” The elves weren't even trying to whisper anymore at this point. The witch rolled his eyes when they stumbled out of the shop’s door. _Cowards._

Donghyuck noticed a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and turned back to the dressing room, only to be met by the sight of Mark leaning over, one arm holding onto the back of the chair the witch was sitting in. Dark strands of raven hair fell out of place from where they were pushed back, and onto the human’s forehead. He looked down at the other through long eyelashes, casting over his sharp cheekbones and fair skin. Donghyuck automatically leaned backwards, flush against the chair. 

“People seem to be really scared of you, huh? I don't see what they see honestly. You're not scary at all. Just ignore them.” The human sat back up straight, offering a hand out to the witch. 

Donghyuck took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. He blinked at the other, flustered at the gentlemanly act, and the sudden closeness of how they were standing. The human didn't take his hand away but the witch didn't mind. 

”I think I found all I need.” Mark told the other, probably referring to the clothes he picked out. 

”Yeah,” The witch was breathless, looking into the human’s eyes, “I think so too.” 

The spell was broken by the sudden crushing feeling in the witch’s foot, from where Mark had somehow managed to accidentally step on his boot. Mark stepped back, hastily spilling out a spew of apologies. 

Donghyuck’s eyes were wide in angered shock. He was seething, a bomb ready to go off at any moment. 

”I'm so sorry. I was– I didn't notice I was standing that close to you. I– Are you okay?” 

” _Idiot._ ” The witch said eerily calm, “Not scared of me, huh? Well you _should_ be.” 

Donghyuck whipped his wand out, pointing it at the ground. Instantaneously vines started to grow out between the floorboards, moving towards the human and wrapping around his ankles before he could run, fixating him to the spot. Mark tried to wiggle free, to no avail.

The witch tsked at the scene before him, and then turned on his heel, storming out of the shop, leaving the prince-like boy behind to struggle. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

Chenle and Jisung stopped running when they reached a tight alleyway, somewhere in the middle of town. Small shops were hidden within, lit wall lamps illuminating the street. 

Jisung leaned back onto the stone wall, catching his breath. The human made eye contact with the elf, as if to convince himself what had just happened, really happened. Chenle was the first one to break, a snort that broke the silence, soon after followed by an uncontrollable laughter. Jisung broke as well, joining his friend in his hysteria. The idea of the situation and what they just did was ridiculous. 

They were making no move to stop laughing, everytime they calmed down they remembered something from moments before and burst out into another fit. 

“You–” Chenle wheezed. 

”And you–” 

”Then–” The elf made a motion with his hands mimicking Jisung from earlier hitting Meat-head with a tray. That only caused another fit of laughter from the two. 

They eventually calmed down, both finding themselves in sitting positions against the wall. They sniffled and wiped at their eyes, letting out all leftover giggles. 

Chenle stared at his own knees for a moment, before asking, “Don't tell Hyuck.” The human furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the elf added, “ _Please?_ ” 

Jisung puffed his cheeks, thinking for a moment, then telling the other, “Will it happen again? Like do they do this often? Maybe Hyuck could help.” 

Chenle rapidly shook his head, “No, he can't know. It'll only make him worry. “ 

”Okay.” Jisung nodded once, having made his decision. 

”Okay? So you won't tell him?” The elf sounded hopeful. 

The human smiled, ”Only on one condition.” 

The elf’s face dropped, “Yeah? What is it.” 

”Bring me to school with you from now on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! im always open to chat
> 
> [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/robotwow_)
> 
> [ twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/btchbabyhyuck)


End file.
